Whirl Of Events
by Rising Silence
Summary: Its amazing how a small plot can lead to a greater tragedy..?Rated for language. Update Ch2 finally up!XD
1. The Second Samurai

A Whirl Of Events

Disclaimer: I do not own Maburaho. I only own my character. Who you shall see for yourself.

Chapter One: The Second Samurai.

Kazuki Shikimori was not the normal magic user of this day and age. Sure he may have

Seemed like it, but in fact he was nowhere near it.. Despite the way he was talked about

At Aoi academy. He would open his mouth to sigh, as his brown bangs would fall over

His clear blue eyes. Eyes full of boredom, as school tended to effect people in such a

Way that made this possible. "Kazuki!" Whispered a voice, behind him, which came

From a pretty girl with long pink hair which she wore in the style of two pigtails. Her

Light brown eyes were fixated upon well.. Kazuki. "Kazuki you must pay attention in

Class!" She whispered to him firmly. There were two more girls gazing at Kazuki, one of

Them with long blonde hair that fell past her waist it seemed, a few locks would fall over

Crimson eyes, as she would wink at him, which in turn would make the pink haired

Girl, glare at her. There was a sudden knock at the door, before the teacher, casually as

Always. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, "She said as she would allow a yawn to escape her

Lips, before opening the door.

She would be face to face with the principal as she blinked at him curiously.

What's up?" She asked casually her brown eyes falling upon the girl behind

Him. She brought her eyes to his," Who is she?" She asked him. The old man

Would bring his right hand up to adjust the frames of his glasses," She is a new

Student attending Aoi Academy," He replied calmly. Kazuki watched the teacher

Talk to the principal," I wonder what's going on?" He wondered out loud, his pencil

In his mouth, as he silently chewed on the eraser. The blonde girl would sigh, "Well

This has been interesting, I wonder what they are talking about?" She spoke in her usual

Calm tone of voice. Yuna, the pink haired girl would shrug her shoulders," Who knows

But it must be very important. I guess." The blue haired girl, who was the third girl who

Was there would close her eyes, before speaking quietly," We are getting a new student."

Kuriko, the blonde girl and Yuna just stared at her," Wow" said Yuna, before looking at

Kuriko and asking," Do you think it'll be a guy?" Before Kuriko could answer the blue

Haired girl would answer, letting a sigh escape her lips," It's a girl." Silence..

"**WHAT?**" Said Yuna and Kuriko together making Kazuki jump, and the the class look

them. Yuna smiled nervously," Ummm…sorry about that," she said sheepishly bringing

her hand to scratch the back of her head. Finally the teacher would open the door, and

a girl would walk in. She had shoulder- length blonde hair, and long bangs that would

Shadow the left side of her face. Her piercing green eyes would gaze towards her class

Mates, with the look of someone who was very bitter. At her hip. Was a 6ft katana, the

Masamune, the black handle would glint in the overhead lights. Around her right wrist

Was a golden bracelet, that would hold a blue jewel one side, and a crimson jewel on the

Other. Ms. Iba would write her name upon the black board, and when it was done it

Would be Rin to gasp, "It can't be…" She said her eyes narrowing, as she gritted her

Teeth. Yuna would blink at Rin innocently," Rin? Is there something wrong?" She asked

Her eyes shone with worry. "Alright Class, she will be your new classmate,"She stated

To them, " My name is…Misao Tenma It's a pleasure to meet all of you," She spoke

Though her tone voice was almost a whisper. Rin would continue to gaze at Misao, a

Look of utter surprise dawned upon her face. "Well, Rin dear, don't keep us waiting

Dramatically. What is your problem..?" Asked Kuriko her eyes on Misao as well.

"Her last name. It's Tenma. Why would her family send her here..?" She asked, her

Eyes narrowing at her. "I don't get it. Why are you So..umm.. Surprised Rin? "Asked

Yuna, her eyes following Kuriko's and Rin's gaze. Rin allowed a sigh to escape her lips

Before closing her eyes, tightly," The Tenma family is said to be a very rich and

Established family. They own many lands as, most of them were said to be bought

Off. They raised their children to be gifted warriors, and take pride in their progress..

But there was still one question that was remained unanswered.." "How did they earn

The money to buy what they could..?" Asked Kuriko. Rin would nod in return, all the

While Misao would continue talking. Well explaining what her goals were and whatnot.

The guys were paying very close attention to her. It was apparent that they thought she

Was very pretty. Kazuki would gaze upon her noticing how she looked. _She's very _

_pretty, but I wonder why she looks so sad..? _He thought, as he would continue to stare

before he could have sworn that her emerald eyes fell upon him for but one second, his

blue eyes were locked with her green ones .He could not turn away for some odd reason he could not turn away from her.

"I once heard a rumor about the Tenma family when I was little," Rin began, as she never

her eye contact with Misao, as she continued to explain to Yuna and Kuriko," I once

heard, that they earned a living by committing assassinations." Yuna would blink at Rin

her eyes wide in surprise," You mean…they killed people?" She asked her, her eyes now

glued to Misao in a manner much like Rin's. "That is correct," Rin replied quietly. "Ahh.

I see. The Tenma family have two girls, and one boy. Yet they are deciding which to

Allow heir to the legacy. I see why you are worried Rin.." The next words spoken were

Towards where Misao would be sitting," Hmm..let's see How about you sit next to

Kazuki over there. Right seat. Don't mind Yuna, she thinks she's his wife or something.."

"I AM HIS WIFE!" Yelled Yuna in defense to herself. Ms Iba. Would place her right

Hand towards her ear placing her finger into it as though to check if she was deaf or not.

"Fine. She is his wife, though how without getting married, we will never know. Anyway, just ignore her. Take your seat Misao." With this Misao would make her way to

the designated seat she was told to go to. As she would walk over to her seat Kazuki heard something echo within the depths of his mind. '**Kill' **"Huh?" He gasped his eyes widened as he looked around. '_Where did that come from…?_' He would look to his right merely to see Misao's very confused face. "Oh! Sorry. Just nothing! I heard a voice and well yeah.."He said to her nervously. She merely nodded, before looking back towards the blackboard, placing her bag upon the ground. The sword would be placed under the desk.

"Kazuki.." His body froze in fear, as he heard Yuna hiss at him, a vein mark upon her face. Misao would cast a bored look in their general direction. **Ridiculous. Well if this **

**One is the Kazuki Shikimori, the holder of the powerful magic. Then I shall carry**

**Out my duty…**She thought, before taking notes down to study. Time passed on, in which Rin, Yuna, and Kuriko would keep their eyes locked onto Misao Tenma. Though

Despite, Rin's explanation, she didn't show any signs of attack. The bell would ring, and

It would be time to go to lunch. Kazuki stood up, and as if following suit, Misao would as well. The three girls would allow their eyes to narrow, however, despite this she would merely bring her right hand down to grasp her bag, and walking off, moving pass Kazuki as if he wasn't there. Which in turn just made Kazuki blink, but oh well. In any case, at the moment all three of the girls were glaring at him, Yuna had a vein mark on her forehead. "What did I do?" He asked sounding very afraid. His hands waving wildly.

Yuna suddenly stopped growling and sighed. "Kazuki, Rin has something to tell you about that new girl," Stated Yuna. Rin quickly blinked in her direction, with an expression that showed she was clueless," Wha? Why must I be the one to explain? Why can't you-" Because we really do not remember as much as you do, though I have heard the rumors before," Interrupted Kuriko, smiling cheerfully. "Rumors? What are you talking about?" Asked Kazuki. "We'll talk about it while we're having lunch," Said Yuna, snatching his hand and running with him to the lunch table outside. Rin and Kuriko chased Her down complaining the entire way.

When they were outside Rin told Kazuki the exact same rumors she heard of the Tenma family. Kazuki blinked before shaking," I really don't think they would send her here to assassinate someone, I mean those were just rumors," He said, going back to eat his food like everything was normal. As if it was normal for him to hear of assassins going to school. "Kazuki! This is serious! I mean. What if she was here to assassinate… **you**?"

Asked Yuna. Silence ensued, as to say that Kazuki had not even eaten his food. He then suddenly laughed a bit," Why would her family want to assassinate me? It wouldn't make any sense..." He said laughing a bit. "Well you do have powerful magic… Maybe they consider that insulting," Stated Kuriko calmly, her mind wandering around. Rin suddenly looked around. Yuna stared at her," What's wrong Rin?" She asked her feeling a worried for a moment. "Where is she?" She asked before continuing to look around some more. Yuna looked around, in the same manner as Rin, not spotting Misao anywhere. "I...I can't see find her." "If you are looking for that new girl, she went home," Said a girl with short red hair, as she was also walking a boy with a dark brown crew cut, the disgruntled look on his face," She's really weird if you ask me.." Hey Matsuda, and Nakamaru," Greeted Kazuki with a small smile. " Your just jealous of Misao, Matsuda," Said Nakamaru, folding his arms, and earning himself a hard pinch on his left ear," Oww!

Ow! Ouch! I was just joking Matsuda! Ow!" Kuriko brought her gaze downwards to stare at the table," It is odd, for a someone to leave early on their first day of school…"

"Yeah, it is weird. Maybe she wasn't feeling well," Said Kazuki, finishing to eat his meal. He looked up at the sky, which was not a clear blue, but very cloudy. "Looks like it was going to rain," he added. Yuna smiled," Luckily I brought my umbrella!" Kuriko just stared at her ," But you always bring your umbrella. Even when it's not raining.." Rin nodded her head in Kazuki's direction," Shikimori, just please be on your guard." He nodded towards her," Its alright Rin. My magic count has been upped up, ever since I got my body back. I can use it 100 times now, remember? "He asked her, and she nodded. "But…" Said Kuriko, bringing her hand up to wave her index finger back and forth," Do you remember what Dr. Akai said? Because the count has gone up, your magic won't be as powerful as it was before, but at least you'll be able to protect yourself to some degree. So be careful alright?" She winked at him. He nodded towards the three," Alright, thank you guys.." Yuna smiled and hugged his right arm. Suddenly the bell started to ring," Well I guess we should head back to class.." He said to them, and so they all started to walk back.

In a dark house, the lights were turned on, and she would rest her back against the end of her bathtub. Her eyes were closed, as her blonde shoulder-length hair was full of moisture, and the tips of her hair would mat itself to her shoulders. "Kazuki…Shikimori…is it?" She asked no one in particular, as she relaxed herself in the bathtub her deep green eyes stared at the faucet, watching the water droplets drip into the water. She closed her eyes again, seeing two golden yellow eyes staring back at her, laughter would echo within the core of her mind."_ Oh my dear Misao, the look of you laying back first on the ground…Yes this is where you belong! You are not fit to be the head of the Tenma family. I will enjoy hunting each one of you down...including your brother. This Black Wind, though he alone, seems worthy in my eyes. Not someone as weak as yourself, or your other sisters, or your ridiculous father..."_ The voice died down, as she would snap her eyes open. "Asashi Ukari…I will kill you, and avenge my father," She said quietly, her voice full of hatred, she started to wash her self up as her thoughts moved to another voice..."_If all you know is violence.. then…I won't hold back next time!" _This voice was not as mocking as the last was. It was full of determination and innocence. "First I have to defeat **her**...I can't be on the same level as her…" She said, her eyes flickered with desperation, before being replaced with the same annoyance it usually held," Kazuki…you shall not be a threat to the Tenma family…" She had rinsed herself off, allowing the warm water to caress her. She finally was out of the tub, and a tower wrapped itself around her body. Her eyes fell upon the Masamune that rested in the corner, before flickering to the window of the room she was in. She could hear the rain. A malevolent smile would form itself upon her face," This is the perfect time to strike. Kazuki Shikimori, you will not be a threat anymore… just a memory," She spat. She would go to dress herself, since it was almost time for school to be over.

End Ch. 1

Well this was chapter one. I wish I could use more characters, but I'd need tons of permission. Which is something I don't have.Sweatdrop Ch.2 will be up in just a bit. Please review! It'll make you even more amazing then you really are. D


	2. Cruel Intentions

Whirl Of Events

Disclaimer: I do not own Maburaho. I only own my characters. Who you shall see for yourself.  
Chapter Two: Cruel Intent.

Thunder roared outside of the Aoi Academy, as a light rain had begun to fall towards the concrete. The sounds of many footsteps could be heard throughout the area. Walking down a nearby alleyway was someone who wore a long black cloak, though the water that struck it would slide down effortlessly, due to the material of which it was made. The hood would hide all, but the lips of the being. The present frown was the only thing that was revealed, and the amusement that shrouded the form of the being could not have been more present. "So… now I wait…. Today this ends. Then I can do what I want…" Spoke the being in the shadows, the voice sounding like a whisper. The streets were silent, as most people were going home by car. Though there were people who carried their umbrellas, and most likely did not live too far away from the school. The figure would wait, in silence...

"I wonder what happened to her?" Yuna. Herself, Rin, and Kazuki were walking home from school, as Yuna held her umbrella sharing it with Kazuki. Rin had her own umbrella, walking at a rather fast pace her mind on the other samurai," It is possible she went home to prepare for an attack…" Suggested Rin, her grayish-blue darting to the left and right as they walked down the street. Kazuki sighed," Maybe she was just sick, and wanted to go home...?" He said tiredly. Rin scoffed," If she lives up to her reputation, then I highly doubt what you say is true. However, as I have spoken before. That is only a possibility." Yuna closed her eyes in thought for a moment," Well she didn't seem like a bad person to me. I thought she seemed really sad." Yeah I know what you mean," Agreed Kazuki. Rin said nothing, merely keeping her eyes about her surroundings. The streets seemed almost desolate. No one around. Only cars passing. _If she wanted to strike the perfect time would be now. Yet I cannot sense anyone nearby…_Thought Rin as they continued to walk. "I just think that we are taking this whole thing out of proportion," Said Kazuki. Rin sighed," Perhaps you are right Shikimori.." It did not seem like an attack was going to happen today. It rained lightly, as they continued walking. Kazuki was talking to Rin and Yuna about school today, when suddenly as they neared an alleyway it happened. A sharp pain shot through his mind, forcing him to bring his hands up to his head. He gritted his teeth, as he dropped to one knee," Kazuki!" Shouted Yuna, quickly dropping to her knees, to be at his side." Are you okay Kazuki!?" A brief image passed through his mind. An image of lips forming into a malevolent smile. **Showtime**. The words echoed in his mind. The pain went away for a moment, as he slowly got to his feet. Kazuki. Rin was about to make her way to him, despite the fact that they were practically standing side by side. Indeed, she was on his left, of which the alleyway was on. She sensed it. NO! "Shikimori! Stay down!!" Yelled Rin, as she brought her left hand up towards his back, and shoved him down hard, before she would crouch low as well. He stumbled towards the ground, clueless as to why Rin had shoved him down so roughly. Until he heard a faint sound, that traveled just pass his ears , and above his neck. In a flash, the trashcan to Kazuki's right was cut in half. If he had continued to stand his head would have been detached from his neck. Yuna who had never left gotten from her knees, had screamed. Rin's eyes followed the sense she detected. Someone had appeared to Kazuki's right, standing 9ft away. They wore a long black cloak, with many metal fastens upon the middle, their face was hooded all, but their lips was revealed. Rin slowly stood up, her eyes narrowing, as her anger would begin to take over," Why are you attacking us!?"

The lips would slowly move the right, adorning a light smirk upon the lips of the being, who's right hand would twitch slightly before, moving towards the three of them at slow walk. Rin's eyes scanned the person, looking for something…anything. Something sharp, something that could cut. Though the figure seemed to be unarmed. _Then how did they cut the trashcan in half? I could feel the use of magic for, but one moment. They are suppressing their very life force... _Rin's hands flew to the grasp the handle of her katana, as she would bend her knees, to lower herself into a side-stance. "Rin what's wrong!?" Asked Kazuki, as he slowly stood and stared at the figure who wore the hood. "Shikimori! Flee! This person is after your life!" Rin shouted, before she narrowed her eyes, and dashed towards the figure with great speed. "Rin don't!" Yelled Yuna, but it was too late. She had already brought her sword swiftly at a downwards-horizontal angle. The blade would meet impact with the black gloved, yet crimson glowing hand of the mysterious figure, grasping the sharp blade around its middle. Rin's eyes widened,'_A magical aura?! No this is the strength of chi...'_She thought before watching the figure pull her towards it, despite her efforts of resist, the figure's inhuman strenght was too powerful. It would push against Rin's blade, causing her to slide back 5ft, which would have been further, had she not concentrated her magical energies to her feet. The figure would stand still for but one moment until, darting forward moving so swiftly Rin's eyes could not keep up._What??_She thought, before the figure was already at her left, she could barely bring up her katana in time, to fend off whatever it was that slammed upon impact with the side of her blade. She saw sparks, emit from the brunt of her blade, so she then figured it had to be metal..So whoever this is, can swing their sword so swiftly..._A perfected form of iaijutsu??_She thought, before bringing her sword upwards, striking at her the figure immediatly after parrying the first strike. The figure's speed, seemed to shift into overdrive, as the blade's tip slashed through the neck of the figure, along with the navel and chest as well. Rin almost felt well, doing this, until she realized, that it was all for naught. The image of the figure had faded as well, and had already moved passed her, darting towards..."O-Oh!"Yuna gasped, bringing her hands up as a white glow would illuminate around her hands, as she held them in front of her, and despite her fear, she would glare at the figure with a determined look. Rin on the other hand, quickly turned around,"Yuna! Run!!"She yelled, running after the figure. The smile returned, as there was a crimson glow, of which the figure brought in a vertical motion the moment, it was three ft of her. Yuna's eyes widened..."Yuna!!"Yelled Rin and Kazuki in unison. There was a bright flash of white light, illuminating the entire area…

Meanwhile, few blocks away, from where such action was taking place, a girl was walking. She seemed to be of the same age as Yuna, though despite this she seemed to be listening to something, a CD player. Her purple eyes were gazing towards the ground, as her red hair seemed to be lightly wet from the rain, despite the black umbrella she carried in her left hand, which she would continue to keep over her. Her hair was cut very short, and in truth merely reached her neck, which she wore a black choker around. Her red bangs were matted upon her forehead as she continued to move onwards, a sigh escaping her lips. She really did not like getting caught in the rain. Her eyes flashed lightly, merely because she saw something that caught her attention. A white flash of light, which had illuminated up ahead. She then felt something odd, about the light, something in the air. A sense. Something familiar..'_Whats that..?Well..I guess I'll go take a look_'She thought, before moving in the direction ahead of her..

The flash of light would dim out, and Rin, who had to close her eyes, merely because the light was too blinding, stared at what had happened, and to her surprise, she saw Kazuki standing in between the figure, and in front of Yuna…"Kazuki..."Said Yuna, quietly, astonished, that he had come in the way of the figure, his hands glowing an azure light, as he held the crimson blade's blunt side tightly. His blue eyes glaring at the figure, his hair would rise and fall, due to a tremendous force of power emitting from himself, and the figure who was pushing towards him, forcing him to stagger back a few steps, before he would get a hold of his ground, and push back towards the opposing force. The figure, he could see seemed to grow impatient quite swiftly, for after this show of defiance, it would push him back, knocking him into Yuna, which made her fall back towards the ground first. The figure, had tried to avoid Rin's blade, of which she had struck at the figure twice with a huge burst of speed, the attacks would seem to have happened twice simultaneously. The figure darted swiftly to the right of her; to avoid the lower swing meant to strike its shoulder. However as the figure leaped back, the right side of its hood would fall off, obviously struck by the pressure and force of Rin's strike. Though it was not a deep strike, since it obviously only managed to cut the hood. As the black material fell to the ground, Rin would bring her eyes to the figure's face, before her eyes would widen," Y-You!!" Said Rin her voice filled with a mixture of anger, and fear.

Yuna and Kazuki's gaze would slowly follow Rin's, before laying their eyes upon who the figure had revealed themselves to be..." Its…Misao…"Gasped Yuna quietly as she watched her silently. Her shoulder-length blonde hair would flow in a passing breeze very gently, her right hand would rest on the base of her hip, the long black cloak billowing outwards behind her. Her left hand would move upwards, to lower the remaining side of her hood, feeling it would be pointless to wear one side. Her eyes closed, as she let out a quiet sigh, "Yes its me…Kamishirou…"She replied coldy, her green eyes locking with Rin's stormy-blue ones. A smile graced her lips, and despite the mood she seemed to be having a good time Kazuki's eyes widened," Then…that means…"He trailed off, Rin glared at Misao, " She is trying to kill you…"She finished. Yuna slowly got up from the ground, and glared at her as well," I don't know why you want to, but I will not let you kill Kazuki!!"She stood next to Rin, her hands out in front of her. Rin grasped the hilt of katana with both hands, before going into a kata stance as well," Neither shall I!" Yelled Rin. The expression Misao's face, resembled the look someone would give a fly on the windshield, "Oh? Like you have a choice in the matter…"She spoke, there was a mixture of confidence and amusement in her voice as she spoke, not that the smile wasn't a dead give away. Her smile would soon vanish, to be replaced by a frown," I will not allow Kazuki Shikimori to live. His magic is far too dangerous. So he will die…" Rin thought about her words," What do you mean...?" She asked, and then wondered if Misao would answer her question. Misao let out an irritated sigh," If he were to abuse his power, then many of us would be powerless…Therefore, I will end it here and now. Now come, Kazuki Shikimori…Come here and die…" Misao would bring her Katana in front of her, shifting into a front kata stance. "H-hold on a minute!" Said Yuna forcefully to Misao, who would close her eyes silently," What?" Said Misao impatiently. "K-Kazuki is not that kind of person! He wouldn't dare abuse his power!" Kazuki, nodded quickly, a sweat drop on the back of his head," Y-Yeah! I wouldn't do that at all! That's just wrong! I-""Shutup!!" Spat Misao, her eyes open, and glaring at the three of them," Do you really think I would believe that!? I am not as naïve as you idiots are!" Rin's eyes narrowed," As I suspected, she will not listen to us." Yuna sighed, " I know, but I have to try…Misao please listen! Kazuki is not a bad person!" "Prepare yourself…and here's a warning in advance, Kamishirou, I will make you pay for what you have done to my hood…"

"Girls move!" Kazuki shouted, but they didn't listen to him, determined to protect him. While at the same time, Misao darted forwards, since they were about 8ft away to begin with, she shot across the street, swiftly her sword glowing with a dark crimson aura. Her sword would be brought at a vertical angle, towards them. Yuna charged magical energies into her hands forming it into a white orb light, before shooting it forth, and towards Misao. Rin would ready herself, tightening the grip she held upon her katana, ready to dart whichever way Misao would to avoid the orb, or defend if the orb would fail. Misao, as expected would lash at the orb of magic, striking it with a powerful horizontal slash. The orb was deftly struck in half and would explode in a flash of white light and grey smoke. "No..!"Said Yuna awestruck, however Rin would keep her cool, before dashing towards the oncomming Misao and bringing her katana upwards to strike at at her. Misao would defend, allowing their blades to cross, and Rin would push with all of her might upon her. Misao would push back and their blades would spark with electricity, as the two of them would push each other back. Then Misao did something very unexpected. She smiled at Rin, and this almost threw Rin's guard off. However, she was back on guard, when she realized this was a merely a mocking smile,"Kamishirou..."Spoke Misao in a low tone of voice. One that seemed more serious then her previous," Did you really think you were good enough to clash swords with me? With your current level of strenght..? I do not believe you will succeed..."Rin grit her teeth, pushing back with all of her strenght to no avail," Damn you! It does not matter how strong you are, as long as I can I will protect...Shikimori!" The force of magic between them sliding them back an eqivalent five feet would suddenly push the two back.

Misao would slowly raise her blade, before sliding it into its ebony black sheath. "Protect?? Is this what you believe you are doing? Protecting him? No, you are being toyed with… However my patience is running thin..."Misao would bring her grip upon the bronze handle of her katana. Her right hand would grip higher then her left would around the base of the hilt. Her entire body would emit a crimson aura of magical energy; her black cloak would billow outwards even more. Rin could feel..._Heat_ She thought, before raising her sword horizontally in front of her, and muttering a silent chant, or incantation her left hand of which she allowed it to trace itself across the base of her sword, various amounts of symbols would rise, before forming around her sword. Kazuki gazed at Rin," Rin...move you can't fight her, Yuna don't you do anything either..I'm the one she wants..."Kazuki would step forward, before Rin would fling her arm out in front of him," Rin!" Kazuki began to protest, but she shook her head," She is too experienced, for me to risk letting you try anything Shikimori. If you fight her now, you could die..." Yuna nodded," I agree, she treated my attack like it was nothing...Kazuki we should probably try to run away.." Kazuki sighed, as his brown bangs would shadow his eyes," But she won't give us that chance, now will she? Listen, i'll protect us. Everyone, stay close to me..." Her aura would flare, and as she gazed towards the three of them, her left eye would shine an eerie yellow," Its over!" With this, her hands would shift, and upon the ground a huge strike would form upon the ground, one, two, three, strikes would stretch across the ground the gashes would stretch for at least 12ft along the ground. Kazuki would concentrate, on the magical energy within him, to form a translucent blue shield around their bodies.."I don't get it. What is she doing??" "She is using an advanced form of iaijutsu, the art of mental presence and immediate reaction. Its also known as fighting by draw of the sword, however her speed is so swift, that once masters reach a certain level, they are said to be able to launch air pressure off of their swords, by emitting their inner chi into such a strike as well," Explained Rin her eyes closed, as though resigning to something. Kazuki was amazed," You mean she's..A MASTER???"He asked her, and in return Rin would merely nod. Yuna stared at Rin," But how is that possible? Does this mean..."Rin nodded," The Tenma family, must have wanted her to be the strongest of their bloodline...So she was probably trained even more severely then I was." Misao's form seemed to blur pass them,and the impact Kazuki felt was very powerful. Rin had to grab one side of his shoulder, while Yuna grabbed his other shoulder, and they all strained against the force.

Until suddenlly it stopped, and the sheild would slowly phase away..Kazuki felt almost too drained, from blocking the singular slash. His stamina was something that he had still to recover. So he dropped to one knee..his chest heaving as he panted his right hand rested upon the ground, his vision almost seemed blurry all of the sudden." Kazuki!"Yelled Yuna, at Kazuki's right,. She hugged his arm against her, despite the fact that he could feel his arm against her chest. Rin was about to go to his side, however, the gashes along the ground illuminated a deep crimson glow of which, her eyes shot to Misao who was still in her kata, of grasping tha katana by the handle. She would however, shift her head to eye them over her shoulder, a serious frown uon her face,"To dust with you..."She spoke and the light under would shine brightly, before the huge explosion would erupt from under them, in a blinding flash of red light. Misao would slowly turn around and watch the explosion, waiting for it to die down, for but a moment."This is where it will end for you," She spoke, her voice sounding toneless. She would begin to take her first few steps towards them. Bringing her right hand upwards, she open hand, facing her palm to where the smoke, which was caused due to her prior attack, would float away, as she was able to survey the aftermath of her technique. The three of them would lie on the ground, Kazuki would lie on his back, and his eyes were clenched shut as he was breathing very heavily. As he cracked his left eye open, he groaned loudly,'_ It feels like its takes everything I have just to open my eye_,' He thought. His body was racked, and the pain that shot through him seemed unending. Yuna and Rin, were somewhat okay, considering that they were able to struggle to get up, as Misao grew closer. They glared at Misao, who would in turn ignore them, before allowing her left hand to shoot towards the hilt of her katana drawing it swiftly, before thrusting it in front of Kazuki's face, then raising it again" Its over...Kazuki Shikimori!!"She yelled, as she brought the sword downwards, aiming to stab him in the chest. "KAZUKI!!!"Yelled Yuna, "SHIKIMORI!!" Yelled Rin.

Suddenlly, a small circular object was thrown. It looked like a bronze marble, until it would flash in an intense light, blinding Misao's eyes," What!!?"She said bringing up her right arm to sheild her eyes from the light. Yuna and Rin closed their eyes as well, and so did Kazuki,'What's going on h-''_RUN!_' echoed a voice in his head, Rin's and Yuna's. '_What? But who a-'Run boy! Get out of here!!_' Yuna, nodded, as did Rin, before they would pull Kazuki's arms around their necks, and would struggle to help him move out of the area, as quickly as possible. They would take a turn down one allyway, before going back towards the street, they were originally back on. "Kazuki are you okay?"Asked Yuna, as she and Rin walked him. He let out a little laugh," Hehehe. Yeah I am okay. I'm sorry Rin, for not listening to you." Rin shook her head," It was only a suggestion...I wasn't sure if she was really going to try to do such a thing, but who do you suppose helped us escape?" Yuna shook her ," No clue. " Rin sighed," Well in any case, the fact that we were able to escape her, seems like we were very lucky. I also do not think this will be the last time she will try to kill you." Kazuki nodded," Your right, I will have to be more careful I guess...Umm should we tell Kuriko about this?" He asked Yuna and Rin. They both agreed, to it. Kazuki glanced back ove rhis shoulder,'_Whoever it was that saved us, we really owe them one..._'He thought as they made it to the entrance of the Dorms.

Meanwhile, the light had died down a while back. Misao would look one way, before shifting her emerald gaze into another direction, she fumed for a moment," Damn...They got away from me," She muttered anger starting to fill its way through her body, until she stopped when she felt something. A sense in the air, a life force of sorts," Hmm? I know that sense...i've felt it before. Whoever is nearbye I would advise that you show yourself, before I cut you to ribbons..."She said in a low tone of voice There was a sound of footsteps upon concrete as another voice would resound from behind Misao," You are crazy," said the voice.Misao turned around, a phantom expression of a smile upon her face, but it vanished as soon as her eyes laid upon the person. The girl wore a simple black tank top, and black jeans. Around her arms were black arm warmers, her red bangs would fall upon her foread, and pass her violet eyes. Upon her back was small hoilster of what, Misao guessed, were many small objects, that were sort of like..."So it was you who interfered…Oroshi Ino," She muttered thoughtfully, eyeing the girl called Oroshi with an expression of 'interest', her arms folded, until her anger returned," Why?? Why did you interfere with me!? This has nothing to do with you!" Oroshi stared at Misao, blankly." What do you think you are doing?? I found out just recently, that you were assigned to kill some boy named Kazuki. The officiates of your family told me. I thought you were assigned as my personal guardian??" Misao 's face said the words sarcasm," This is a personal mission. The boy's abilities make him a living threat Oroshi, you know exactly, why he must be eliminated from existence." With this said Misao slowly turned her back to Oroshi, taking a few steps away from her, before stopping shortly, hearing the redhead speak out," He doesn't seem to be like that type of person Misao." Misao shook her head, her back still faced toward her," And...You don't seem like someone who needs a guardian either scarlet," Replied Misao evenly, before sighing and adding," Next time, do not get in my way, or I will fight you as well..Now may I ask why are you here?" Oroshi Ino shrugged," I just wanted to go to school at Aoi Academy, was all." Misao nodded, as she began walking before saying loudly," If you want, you can stay at my place for the night. I'm not forcing you, its just an offer. If you don't want to, then look for somewhere else..." Oroshi cocked her head to the left, staring at Misao's back, the expression on her face showed the smallest trace of thought."Umm yeah I will take you up on that offer, Misao. Oh, and I want to hear about what is going on at your home as well." Misao blinked looking very confused," Why?" She asked, in her usual demanding manor, her right hand laid itself upon her hip. It was Oroshi's turn to give Misao a look of sarcasm," To know what they are up to?"She asked as though stating the obvious. Misao shrugged," Bah. Like hell should it matter. C'mon, before this outfit starts getting me more looks." She was reffering to the few people who walked by as she and Oroshi Ino made their way towards Misao's home, which was three blocks away. Oroshi nodded and smiled," Well thats what you get for wearing that stupid, outfit. Its so...obvious." "Shaddup," retorted Misao, as the two began to walk off, and Oroshi would tease Misao the whole way, while Misao would casually repeat her 'Shutups' over and over.

End.

That was Ch2. yeah I wanted to make it something worth reading. Since I made you guys wait so long, ya know? Anyone I am immediately going to start on 3.


End file.
